


Promises from the Fade

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Submission Story Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my dearest Mahuika. This is to dream for her Warden, Thackary, who could not have his hearts desire while in the Circle tower.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Promises from the Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahuika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mahuika).



> For my dearest Mahuika. This is to dream for her Warden, Thackary, who could not have his hearts desire while in the Circle tower.

**_Shall I be Jowan for you, mage?_ **

**_I assure you, you will like it,_ ** _the voice promised._

**_Shall I tell you how I was always afraid to admit I craved your touch, as much as you craved mine?_ **

**_How on those cold, winter nights, I waited for you to crawl into my bed to warm me up?_ **

**_How I would pretend to be asleep and wait to feel your light fingers underneath my robes or feel your lips upon my neck?_ **

**_Do you know how hard it was to keep quiet, when you moved even closer to me?_ **

**_How I would open my eyes finally when I felt your lips on mine, wanting to taste your mouth?_ **

**_Did you think I couldn’t feel how much you wanted me?_ **

**_Do you know how much I wanted to feel your skin on mine?_ **

**_To hear you moan for me?_ **

**_To see the look in your eyes, to know you were truly, finally…mine?_ **

**_Did you know that the woman was only a ploy to make you jealous?_ **

**_Give into me, mage, and I will be all this and so much more…_ **


End file.
